


Accidental Unofficial Adoption

by a3rie



Series: A Fantasic Upheaval [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3rie/pseuds/a3rie
Summary: Barbara allows Draal a chance to talk about his feelings.





	Accidental Unofficial Adoption

Barbara left the chaos of the dining room with a smile and an indulgent roll of her eyes. Jim and Otto were trading insults but with Walter and Toby at the table working as the peanut gallery she wasn’t worried about it devolving into an actual fight. Dinner was still several minutes away from being ready so she went in search of Draal.

While he didn’t eat human food he had recently started joining them for the rare nights when everyone managed to gather for official meals. It had caught her attention that he hadn’t joined them yet so she set out to see if he were even home. 

She found him staring into the furnace and absently running his stone hand along the flat of a dagger. Draal never seemed to be without a weapon so this didn’t strike her as odd. However, the expression on his face was one she hadn’t seen on him before. She knew he could be too serious sometimes but those moments had seemed to be growing fewer these last weeks. This was something else, but she wasn’t sure what.

He startled at her touch as she came to stand beside him, “You alright?”

With a soft snort that rattled his nose ring, he nodded his head. He shifted with a bit of awkward stiffness as he looked back down at the blade he held. He didn’t offer any other explanation so Barbara set to wait him out, giving him a thoughtful frown as she watched him. Something was clearly bothering him.

Finally, he sighed, “Jim was called to the Void again tonight. My father had something he wanted to say to him.”

Barbara looked at him blankly. That sentence didn’t make any sense to her without context. Her confusion must have shown because he added, “The Void is the place beyond where fallen Tollhunters rest after they are slain. They can still commune with our world of the living through a sacred device called the Soothscryer and they offer counsel to whoever carries the Amulet after them.”

She had known his father had died, but until now it had only been an abstract knowledge. At the time she had been far more concerned with how said death affected her own son and hadn’t spared a moment to even consider how it affected _this_ son. With all that had happened following her introduction to the world of trolls, she certainly hadn’t thought of it since. That realization filled her with guilt.

“I should have said this long before now, but I’m so sorry for your loss,” she said as she rested her hand between the spikes on his arm. Those words always sounded hollow to her whenever she had to say them, but little else could convey her sympathy the way she wanted. Condolences didn’t help the grieving, not really, so she always felt compelled to keep any reply short but sincere.

He nodded but didn’t meet her eyes.

A new thought struck her and she voiced it before she could think better of it.

“That’s part of the reason you were so angry that Jim became the next Trollhunter, wasn’t it?”

Draal lowered his head and said almost too softly for her to hear, “If the Amulet had chosen me, I would not have been cut off completely.”

She felt her heart breaking and she moved to stand in front of him, “Hey, you can’t think like that. Death is never an easy thing to come to terms with. Admittedly, active ghosts who can grant selective audiences to some people does add in an extra complication but he’s not lost to you. In fact, that he’s still aware of this world makes me certain he’s watching over you and is proud of you.”

His brows furrowed and she could have sworn she caught a sheen of unshed tears in his yellow-red eyes. He curled in on himself with a sigh.

Without hesitation, she reached forward and pulled his face down to hug him gently, like she had done for Jim many times before. Because sometimes talking is easier if you don’t have to look at the person who’s listening and she knew he needed to talk.

With his nose pressed to her belly, she rubbed his brow the best she could manage around his horns. He went still from surprise and nearly pulled back from the foreign display of affection but he allowed himself to remain in her embrace. After a moment, he even leaned into her slighter form and let her give him the comfort he wouldn’t otherwise accept.

After several long seconds wherein he attempted to rally his thoughts he finally mumbled, “I was cut off from him even before he fell. I can only hope that I make him proud, despite how many times I’ve failed. I could never hope to be the warrior he was, but I strive to live up to his legacy. My father was not merely a great hero,” there was a catch in his breath and an uncharacteristic tightness in his voice, “he was _my_ hero.”

Barbara valiantly ignored the few tears that fogged up her glasses.

“He must be proud of you because _I_ am _very_ proud of you and you aren’t even my actual son.”

She felt him snort softly against her belly and she smiled at his embarrassed grumble. He finally shook his head and freed himself of her embrace, having had his fill of being mothered. His cheeks were tinged purple as he fumbled for a way to thank her for allowing him a moment of vulnerability.

Barbara’s smile was wobbly as she tried to discreetly wipe her cheeks. In an effort to keep things from becoming awkward she chuckled and told him, “I hope you realize this is me officially, unofficially, adopting you. I can’t take the place of your father, and honestly wouldn’t even dream of trying, but I’ve been told I’m not half bad at being a mom. You’ll have to get used to me trying to look after you.”

Draal’s cheeks darkened further and pointed out, “I am hundreds of years older than you.”

“If you think that matters anything to me, you’ve got a lot to learn. Now, come on, your brother has made a lovely meal and I may need you on hand to work as a referee between him, Otto, and Toby. Oh! And I raided a janitor’s cart before I left work earlier, I’ve got several blown light bulbs you can try.”

She heard him huff as she turned around and made for the stairs but she could tell he was pleased. She made a mental note to talk to Jim later. She wanted to hear more about this Kanjigar and hopefully between the two of them they could give their troll some measure of closure. For now, a place at their table would have to suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of Draal feels.  
> Takes place some time a little after Unforeseen Alliance. Just somethin' somethin' to hold us over until I post Wherever the Roads May Run


End file.
